The Treasures of Oz
by wolfchic011
Summary: In the land of Oz there are 3 magical objects of unmatched power: the wand of light, the enchanted broom and the Grimmerie.As the reign of the Wizard drags on, the rebels will stop at nothing to acquire these objects and liberate Oz.Hybrid-verse.Femslash
1. Chapter 1: Premonitions

This is my first Wicked fic so naturally I couldn't decide if it would be book or musical-verse. So I compromised. Also it will be a fem-slash, just not right away. So do us all a favor and don't read it if it's not your thing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked. I sincerely love that show/book and will forever be in awe of the writers who created it.

Any similarities with previously existing FanFiction stories here are completely unintentional and will be publicly apologized for upon notification.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Premonitions<p>

_Just get it over with._

Glinda mentally checked herself one final time: hair flawlessly curled, eyes shadowed and coquettish, dress smoothed, tiara straight, wand gripped tightly. And most important: fake smile plastered convincingly on her face.

_Today is a happy day._ She reminded herself. _Be happy._

Drawing a deep breath, she knocked on the door.

"Come in!" A muffled voice called.

Glinda entered the office in a flurry of satin and bubbles, beaming her trademark smile. Entrances were her thing after all. The action had its desired effect: the man behind the desk looked up suddenly and his face immediately lifted.

"Lady Glinda!" He made as if to stand and bow but she waved him down.

"Master Gyp, how long have we known each other?" she asked with a flattering wink and a slight twist of her wand. "Just Glinda is fine!"

Gyp chuckled. "Force of habit I guess. Lady Morrible never lets me forget her titles."

Glinda had to clench every muscle in her body to stop her hands from curling into fists and her smile from falling to a glare. Practice makes perfect: she didn't even twitch.

Gyp shuffled several papers around his crowded desk. "She was in here earlier for her briefing… gave me a right good piece of her mind about her speech she did…"

"Did she insult you?" Glinda asked sympathetically, once again quelling her rage.

Gyp shrugged. "Nothing I haven't heard before…. 'doesn't glorify our Wonderous Wizard enough… down plays the importance of the day… etc. etc.'" He lifted a heavy book on the corner of his desk to peer underneath it. "Where did those papers go? I swear I just had them…"

Gyp swiped a tiny pair of glasses from a teetering pile of books next to his chair and balanced them on the edge of his nose. Glinda tried to remain patient and happy as he excavated his desk one mess at a time. Fortunately, his goal wasn't buried very deep this time.

"Ah! There they are!" He yanked a small ream of thick papers from under a stack of maps, sending the maps tumbling to the floor. "Oops!"

Glinda concealed her smile behind her hand. With a wave of her wand the maps flew back to their original precarious position.

Gyp thanked her with a nod. "Here's your speech and the timetable for tomorrow." He said handing her the stack of papers. Glinda hefted them uncertainly.

"Seems a bit excessive for a simple public event…" She said, mentally beginning a page count. _34….35….36….oh sweet Oz…_

Gyp removed his spectacles. "Would you care to discuss the speech?" He asked. "I can get a new draft done tonight if need be."

Glinda tucked them under her arm and smiled. "No, thank you. But I have somewhere to be tonight."

On her way out, she turned back to the draftsman. "And knowing you Gyp, I'm sure these are picture-perfect." Then she winked as he blushed and shut the door before her smile could fade.

* * *

><p>Glinda sat alone in the Fatum café, quietly going over the packet of papers for tomorrow's event, nodding occasionally as citizens called out to her in recognition.<p>

Gyp had really outdone himself this time. _But Morrible probably had a hand in some of this…_ Glinda decided as she flipped to the opening of her speech and began to read.

_**Fellow Ozians, I couldn't be happier to stand before you today, on this glorious day! I know I don't need to remind you what we are celebrating. I don't need to remind you of the great triumph that was won by our mage, our leader, our hero, our Wonderful Wizard! **_

_I'm going to be sick…_Glinda thought as she turned the page.

_**Exactly one year ago, the joyous news finally reached the Emerald City: the Wicked Witch of the West is dead! **_

Glinda had to close her eyes and push the papers away from her. Already she could hear the joyous cheers that would accompany her as she made that statement. Already they made her ears ring.

She pulled off her reading spectacles and made soothing motions along the bridge of her nose. She knew the speech would continue like that, praising the Wizard and his reign, glorifying his decision to send a poor little girl deep into the heart of the Vinkus to murder public enemy number one: Elphaba Thropp, the Wicked Witch of the West. Recounting in great detail the events that led to the throwing of that fatal bucket of water.

Glinda touched the papers just long enough to flip the biting words out of sight. It would be easier to fake the emotion if she didn't read it before hand. That way she wouldn't have it turn the words over in her mind all night, thinking about how wrong they were. How much it hurt her to say them.

Thankfully, the waiter, a quiet Tiger with a beautiful pattern of stripes brought her her drink at that moment. "Will there be anything else Lady Glinda?" He asked in a polite whisper. She gave him a sincere smile and shook her head.

"Thank you." He nodded and backed away to see to the other customers. Glinda watched him for a second before picking up her cider and sipping it delicately, wincing as the hot liquid burned the tip of her tongue. Glinda's personal triumph this past year had been the repealing of the Animal Adverse law that had denied them any job but menial labor. She had attempted a complete eradication but of course, Morrible wouldn't have it. And Morrible's subsequent Animal Employment Act regulating wages had made Glinda's gesture downright insulting to the Animal population. Every change Glinda had tried to make, Morrible had shot down. The Wizard was no help. Ever since Dorothy's visit, he had become strangely quiet and reserved. There were days when he just sat and mumbled incoherently to himself for hours on end, a mere shell of a man.

With the Wizard so reluctant to take action, that left his staff in charge of major decision and everyday politics. Unfortunately, the power shift had not entirely been equal. Glinda may be the public favorite but it was Morrible who still held the power.

Glinda shuffled through her stack of papers, looking for the schedule of events for the following day. But just as she liberated it from its companions, a shiver went through her, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Glinda knew this feeling. _I'm being watched… _She looked up.

"Lady Glinda! Fancy finding you here." She let out a tiny sigh of frustration at the familiar voice. But when she turned to face the speaker, her plastic smile had seamlessly fallen into place.

"Lord Chuffrey. I'd never imagined you a coffee shop frequenter." She tried not to glare as he seated himself next to her without her consent. Really, the nerve!

"Why so formal?" He asked, smiling dashingly at her. Glinda remained composed, unmoved. "Please call me Charles. I like to think we've reached that point." It took all of her self-control not to roll her eyes.

"I simply adore these cafes." He continued, oblivious to her lack of interest and forced manner. "One meets such interesting _people_ in them." Glinda couldn't help noting his emphasis with chagrin as the Tiger walked by, balancing several coffee cups in his enormous paws with difficulty.

The Lord's eyes regarded the Tiger condescendingly. "But, alas that's not why I came." He leaned towards her, finally sparing the poor Tiger. "I'm sure you're aware that Sir Avaric is hosting a ball tonight in anticipation of tomorrow's festival." He leaned closer as if sharing an important and intimate secret with her. Only Glinda's eyes moved. "He's calling it the 'Emerald Meltdown.'"

Glinda felt her blood boil and feared some of her anger might've slipped through in her eyes.

"I'm sorry but I really must be going." She stood before he could and collected her things. "I have many things to do for tomorrow." She gently laid payment for the untouched cider on the table, making sure there was a generous tip for the Tiger. She inclined her head slightly to her companion. "Good day, Lord Chuffrey." And she took her leave of him.

As Glinda left the café, the shiver went though her again. She turned around but all she saw were chatting customers and the Tiger darting among them, making an obvious effort to avoid her vacated table where Lord Chuffrey was trying to flag him down. So again, she shook it off.

Outside, Glinda climbed into her waiting carriage. As the door shut behind her and the driver snapped the reins, her plastic composure finally broke.

A tear slipped from her eye, quickly followed by another.

She could hold back the tiny sob that escaped her as she remembered. One year ago tomorrow, she had hidden behind a curtain and watched as Dorothy melted Elphaba. And now she had to stand up in front of all of Oz and pretend that this was a reason for celebration.

Glinda gently dabbed at the tear tracts on her face as the carriage rolled through the Emerald City on the way to her apartments. She couldn't cry here. She'd have to wait until she got home to mourn. Tonight she would light a candle for her. The one everyone else knew as the green Witch. Her Elphie.

* * *

><p>In the back of the café, a lone, hooded figure watched the blonde as she entered her carriage. When the driver pulled away, they rose, tossed several coins on the table and left the building in a hurry. They followed the carriage at a distance, blending into the crowd as easily as a snake conceals itself in a field of flowers. The figure remained undetected the whole journey back to Glinda's apartments, seamlessly weaving among people, animals and Animals, keeping to the shadows, eyes never leaving the target. And the gardener remained oblivious as the snake hid itself among the borderline bushes and turned its face to the window of Glinda's bedchamber as she lit a single candle in remembrance of the Witch. Hidden there, deep in the bushes, the snake curled up. And waited.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Stolen Away

Thanks to Yelene-ryudream for the review!

I'm going to put this here just because I need to vent: I just finished Out of Oz (4th book in Wicked series) and I must say, kudos Maguire. You have somehow managed to make me hate, love and respect you so much that I want to both punch and hug you. I won't spoil anything here but I will say that the ending was very clever and incredibly satisfying, if only because it takes the reader a second to realize why. I think I speak for everyone here when I say thank you for giving us Elphaba, a character everyone had overlooked and neglected despite the heartfelt story she had to tell. Her struggle has spoken to millions and inspired a whole new generation of Oz enthusiasts.

Now on with The Treasures of Oz.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Stolen away<p>

The instructions were clear: _make her disappear before the sun rises_.

As to how, well, that was open to interpretation.

As the sun sank lower, the hooded figure didn't move from their position in the bushes. Not even a muscle twitched as they squatted, like a poorly placed statue, eyes glued to the candle in the window. Several times, a gardener or other staff member would walk through the yard without a glance in the direction of the trespasser, completely oblivious to the danger on their doorstep.

When the sun began to caress the horizon, the figure blinked back to life. Fingers flexed, a stiff neck was rolled experimentally a few times. The squat became a one-legged crouch. But they still did not leave the cover of the bushes.

Only once the last shred of light from the sun had faded to the west did the trespasser slide from their hiding place. With a jump and well executed somersault, they rolled into the deeper shadows against the wall. Nothing moved save for the flickering candle above. From within the folds of the cloak, black gloves that shimmered with the tell-tale heat of sorcery were drawn and pulled on. Gloved hands were placed on the wall and the figure began to climb.

Softly, they crawled up the wall like a spider until they were positioned just below the window where the candle burned, the enchanted gloves holding them in place. There they paused momentarily as if listening. A cricket chirped. On the street, a horse (or maybe a Horse) nickered loudly. Under Glinda the Good's window sill a deep breath was drawn. Muscles tensed and with a sudden jump, the stranger flipped through the window, the tip of their cloak barely clearing the wavering flame of the candle.

They landed on the floor, silent as the grave and removed the gloves. Waiting. Only this time, they didn't have to wait long.

* * *

><p>Glinda lay in bed and watched the candle flicker and burn as sleep alluded her. She thought about the past year and how so much can change in a single instant. Her heart constricted as thoughts of Elphaba crossed her mind again. Memories of Shiz, the best days of her life. All the regrets that came after those days: choices not made, words never spoken, actions not taken… Her eyes pricked, but she was all cried out from her private memorial for the Witch, her body was no longer capable of producing tears.<p>

_Oh Elphie…_ Unable to look at the candle anymore, Glinda rolled over and faced the opposite wall. _Why couldn't I save you Elphaba? I loved you, didn't I? I guess that just wasn't enough._

A shadow flickered across her wall and she sat up. Glinda turned slowly, the slow beating of her heart the only sound breaking the silence.

A figure stood by the window, equally concealed by the shadows and a dark, hooded cape.

"Who are you?" The calmness of her own voice surprised Glinda. She should have been terrified.

The hooded figure said nothing.

Softly, a hand slid from beneath the folds of the cloak. By the light of the candle, Glinda saw a single, pale finger beckon her towards the stranger.

_As if I'm just going to walk away with…_

The finger twisted and quite suddenly, pointed directly at Glinda.

A single, quiet word floated out from under the hood. Glinda didn't quite catch it but she could have sworn it sounded like a distinctly female voice saying: _Sleep._

Against her will, her eyes slammed shut and her world went black as she lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>As Glinda collapsed into a magically induced sleep, the cloak was removed and flung over her body. Softly, the pale hands drew the hood closed around the blonde's face, effectively concealing her from view. The entire package was then hoisted onto the kidnapper's back with ease. As soon as the tied-up blonde was in place, the captor tensed her legs again and sprang out the window. The pair landed securely on the grass with barely a thud to betray them. The kidnapper stood, and gently shifted Glinda so that her arms fell over their shoulders as if they were merely carrying a close but unspeakably drunk friend home from a party. Glinda didn't stir. Then the pair left the grounds as easily as the captor had entered several hours before.<p>

The entire operation from entrance through the window to the exit from Glinda the Good's Emerald City estate took less than 3 minutes. And there was only one witness.

On the windowsill, the memorial candle burned through the night and greeted the dawn alone.

* * *

><p>If sneaking around the city during the day had been laughably easy, escaping it in the dead of night with an unconscious captive on her back was practically a leisurely stroll. The enchanted black gloves made climbing the city wall to avoid the guards simple. The pair made it out of the city long before the first hint of dawn colored the sky.<p>

By the crack of dawn, the great Emerald City was little more than a speck on the horizon. The captor looked back for a moment but not at the city itself. She seemed to be scanning the surrounding countryside and the road parallel to her course. She saw nothing save the lone hawk soaring high overhead. She nodded once as if to herself, than continued on her way, Glinda's head bouncing slightly against her shoulder.

The sun had risen and they were well into the hills east of the Emerald City before Glinda began to stir. A soft moan escaped her as the woman plodded along, still carrying the blonde on her back as she jogged lithely over the ground. At the sound however, the woman slowed to a fast walk as if careful not to disturb the groggy blonde any more than necessary.

Still, they managed to reach the intended destination before Glinda was fully awake.

The cave was situated on the leeward side of the hill, hidden from the prying eyes of the road and providing ample protection from the icy winds that could race through the hills at a moment's notice from the Madeleines. The entrance was tall and wide enough for two large Munchkins to enter hand in hand. Of course, such a couple probably wouldn't see the cave at all due to the haze of the concealment spell. And the simple fact that finding the cave itself was a one-in-ten-thousand chance in the identical rolling hills that stretched far as the eye could see in every direction.

A simple wave of the hand, as if brushing away a veil and the muttered word (_open_) was all it took to temporarily lift the spell so the captor and her companion could see it. But they did not enter it yet.

The woman shrugged her captive off her shoulder and dropped her non-to-lightly on the grass. Her careful fingers went to the hood and made quick work of the knot holding it closed. The cloak fell away and Glinda rubbed her eyes as the bright sunlight burned them.

" … Wha…. What..?"

The captor watched as the blonde sat up slowly, putting one hand to her head.

"I promise not to harm you if you promise not to try to run away." The words came out rough. They were the first words she had really spoken in days.

The blonde blinked rapidly and felt the ground beneath her. "Where… where am I?"

"You're here." The stranger answered, her voice clearing slightly. "With me."

Then Glinda raised her head, her startlingly blue eyes taking in her kidnapper for the first time. And for the first time, the kidnapper looked deep into those eyes.

Her entire body went rigid. Her heart seemed to freeze in her chest. All thoughts of her assignment fled her as the eyes invaded her body, consumed her mind and conquered her soul. She should look away… but she couldn't. They were so blue, so deep... Her thoughts became hazy, a distant voice was whispering something…. something she should know…. or had once known….

"_Miss Galinda Upland…."_

Something flickered across her eyes, a blurry unfocused scene…

_Laughter…. pain….. joy….. anger….. regret…..._

What were these feelings rushing through her?

Why was she feeling them now as she stared into her captives eyes?

* * *

><p>One last thing I want to mention about the latest book. I don't believe this is a spoiler, I think it was mentioned in the other books and even if it wasn't it's not a key plot point in Out of Oz: the Wizard is named Oscar Zoroaster Diggs. That makes him O.Z. (Oz) Diggs (surname of Idina Menzel's husband, Taye Diggs)<p>

Clever Maguire... really clever... a nod to the cast perhaps? Or am I just crazy?


End file.
